Aichi secret Life
by DARKKILLER18
Summary: I create this one because i got problems with the other one but well just like my other one this is a history of Aichi having a secret life and when his friends are having doubts about him and but there is some one who still trust in him this story is base on katekyo hitman reborn
1. Chapter 1

What if Aichi Has a secret life the no ones know about it and when his friends find out about it but in a very scary way and now his friends have doubt about him But there is a girl who is still trust him from the bottom of her hearth


	2. the mysterious man and a new enemy

2 weeks since the link joker accident

"mom"

Aichi scream to his mom who is making breakfeast for him and his sister(Emi sendou)

"yes son?"

shizuka sendou(his mom) ask back to him while still cooking .

"did someone came this morning"

he ask after noticiding a box that is inside the house with no name on it and it doesn't have for who but aichi got a bad feelin about it afterseen an X where does is say who is receving it.

" well when i was in mine way to the kitchen i heard someone knocking the door and when i opened there it was"

" I see"

*I hope this is not what i thinking*

mean while in card capital

"WWWWHHHYYYY"

a boy with V stryle hair cut scream from the bottom of his lungs after lossing a card figth.

"hey how many game did he just lose"

" to be honest i stop after the 9 game "

two boys are having the conversation obout that boy who just lost a game again.

"hey loser-kawa why dont just give up"

"WHAT i'll show you who is the loser... I stand and draw...YES another grade 3...WHAT i cant ride it"

the boy strated to fraek out after he saw his hand that is just level 3 and no other level. which made him end his turn whith no making damage and.

"damage check ... i lose"

"izayoi lets go"

"ok mom bye mister"

a middle school started to walk away with his mom leaving a high school boy holding his head down and trying to hold the tears.

"man what a loser"

"kamui dont be mean with you senior "

kamui is a boy who is wearing a t-shit, short, and big sneakers and spiky hair. and next to him there is a boy who is three years older with blonde hair blue eyes a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. but for some reason these two were using the same colors in which the moment the blonde boy saw it he say " look we are twins"

"miwa the more I try not to be mean to him the more he is making me do it"

miwa understand what he is trying to say because he just lost to a middle school boy in which mika was trying to laught but he is trying to holding in.

"but i dont know if i should laugth or feel sorry for morikawa"

"WHAT you guys dont get it rigth"

"get what"

"rigth now... the boy who just got out...*sob*..was *sob* a..nother GREAT STUDENT WAAAHHHH"

moriwawa started crying until a girl with light purple hair blue eyes and wearing apron and reading a book told him " if you dont shut up i'll kick you" which made morikawa scream" YES BOSS" and next to him there is a boy with same age as miwa with bronw hair and wearing a back jacket and red shirt under black jeans and bronw boots is standing next to her.

"Have any of you see Aichi "

the pocker face boy ark his friends

"sorry kai i havent seen him what about ou guys"

miwa ask the other but thay answer no but murikawa move to kai sai which made him uncomfortable.

"why dont you figth me"

"no"

kai did not even think twice to answer his question

"WHAT WHY NOT"

"because your weak"

"no i'm not"

"you lose more than 9 time to a middle school boy"

with that every nody started laugthing at morikawa who was about to scream to every body but he stop after he saw three people entering the store one boy with red hair and bad boy look other shorther with brown hair wearing glases tise two were earing casual clothes and ther third was a girl.

"KOURIN"

morikawa scream while kamui and miwa are trying not to let him go because he is capable to go to her and who knows what he will do to his idol and his so call girlfriend was there

"calm down morikawa"

" WHY should I calm donw my Kourin is waiting fo-"

"I'm waiting for aichi"

morikawa got shock after hearing his so call girlfriend waiting for other man

"real smooth morikawa"

every body laugth at him for his rearction in which make hikm wanted scream but he saw the ligth purple girl glaring at him with "you scream i'll punch you" look so he stop midway.

" we always can count misaki to shut him up"

every body agree

"so guys what brings you here"

" I came here to challenge kai into a duel" the red hair boy name naoki said

" I came here to talk with aichi my idol" the bronw boy with glases name shingo said it with sparking eyes which made every boy feel weird.

" I came here to invited all of you for takuto big " thanks for saving cray and earth party"

" and when will it be "

"this saturday"

every body was excited for the party which made them what to wear while naoki.

" so kai are you ready to figth me"

naoki ask kai to figth him in a cardfight in which he agree and that made morikawa angry and ask"WHY WOULD YOU FIGTH HIM" and kai answer in his normal tone

"he can put a much better fight than you"

and then again everybody laugth again at him so loud that made morikawa so angry that he started to walk to the door but he stop after seen the dark figure that suddenly appear infront of him and make him so freak out but not just him,kai,misaki,miwa,kamui,naoki,shingo,kouring are also freak out that made them turn pale.

"M-may h-help you" misaki as in his normal voice but with a scary tune

"I'M looking for aichi sendou"

everybody was shock because this mysterious person cover in black clothes and bandages all over his body and mess up hair was loking for his friends.

"sorry but we dont know him "

kai lie to him because the moment he saw him he knew some thing is going to happen to aichi and is not going to be good

" I see.. well sorry for disturb"

the moment he left everyone strated lo breath again. from the view of all of them he was like death himself

"hey everyone how are you?..hey is something wrong?"

a boy with brigth blue hair and eyes appear in front of every one and the moment he enter he was shock to see everybody with a pale look like if they just saw a ghost.

"Is everybody ok?...KOURIN?"

he was getting worry to see his friends having a shock face but all the worry was gone the moment kouring run to him and hug him the moment she snap of the horrible trance. He could feel her body shaking like if she was in a great shock

"is every one ok?"

he ask againg with the hope of someone tell him what happend but it some time until kai snap and say

"Oh is nothing just... rigth now we saw a scary movie"

"R-really? was really that scary?"

"yes it felt so...real"

that was total a lied he knew if he tell aichi about that man he woul freak out so much he would freak out so much he wont get out of his house until who knows when

" uhm o~key so why dont we play vangard but kourin would you release me"

all of them snap of the trance and look at aichi who is been hug by kourin in which made morikawa forguet about his ghostly esperience

"AICHI get away of my girlfri(smack)"

morikawa got hit in the head by misaki who is looking at kourin who still hugging aichi and still having a shocking face.

"ok why dont we play vanguard"

"YEAH AICHI I'LL CHALLENGE YOU"

morikawa scream rigth infront of his face so he can mede him scare and hope he will let go of kourin

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPEN WHEN YOU TRY TO STEAL MY GIRL"

"uhm...ok..hehehe"

after 30 minutes and 5 games in a row

" another game aichi this time ill beat you"

"[sigth]...ok morikawa"

morikawa was dueling aichi in trying to beat him since he got angry at him when he saw kourin hugging aichi and he tought if he beat him she will see he is more cooler. a group of people were having a conversation .

"kai are you sure you dont want to tell him"

"yeah I think is better to kept it a secret until we found out who is he and what he wants with aichi rigth?"

everybody nodded at kai that the least he can dofor his friend who saving front link joker

"hey aichi what a cool ring"

"thanks"

everybody look at aichi who is wearing a silver color ring with someparts color black and a blue sphere with a drawing of a crown with a shellfish and vongola write on it.

( i dont know a good mafia name so im going to stick with vongola and some other stuff from the anime)

"hey aichi kourin came here to invited us to a party"

" oh is that true kourin"

"y-yes it is i came here to invited us and to a-ask you if you want to c-come with me"

kourin was so red whit that single question which made aichi have the same color cheeks.

aichi did like kourin at first like a friend but by the time was passing and help him and stop him from spyqualia he started to like her but he kind that knew a beautifull girl like her would never see him in a romantic way but when he hear she wanted to go with him he was so happy

"of course i'll go with you "

" thaks aichi i'll be waiting "

they smile at each other and piss up morikawa even more but misaki glare at him and that made him real scared

"anyway aichi were did you get that ring "

miwa ask aichi about his ring

" i bought it from the internet oh look at the time i need to go but first kourin"

"yes aichi"

" you don' mind if I wall you home rigth"

"n-no I don't mind thanks"

Kourin smilles at him and they go outside and start they're way to kourin's house while inside the store a boy was crying like there is not tomorrow.

at kourins house

"thanks aichi "

"no problem well goodbye"

"uhm a-aichi "

"yes kourin"

"no is nothing"

"ok take care"

aichi wave his hand at kourin as he sees her entering the building and he started to walk home but he decided to take a path that goes to the park and the moment he enters the park he take a look around if no body is there.

"why did you appeard rigth infront of them"

he stops and ask a question for someone to answer but nobody answer and he

"i know you are there and i'll ask you again why did you appeard infront of them"

"what made you think it was me"

from the dark a figure appear in a hint of ligth he was dress in black with bandage and he answer aichi question

"you can't lie when you are talking to me but well i bet you are not going to tell me why you did it rigth?"

"correct"

he answer in a friendly way but with a little of killer instinct

"fine.. it was stupid of me for trying to talk to you "

"yeah it was "

he still talking in his friendly way and that makes aichi want to punch him but he stop that idea

"i'm leaving but a warning you dare to touch any of my friend or anybody I Know you really are going to be in at alot of trouble understand"

aichi glare at him with a look of "I want to killed you" but if he decide to not do anything and just glare at him

"I'll kept it in mind good bye decimo"

and with those words he was gone leaving the boy in the park

"now that this conversation is over i'm going home mom and emi must be worry about me"

the boy left the park not know in there was more people dress in black looking at him with an interesting look and they take a look at the building where a young lady with yellow hair green eyes and a white shirt and black jeans and black shoes enter not to long ago while been escorted by a blue hair boy who apparently he knew about one been here but not knowing there were more.

"This is going to be ve~ry interesting really really intersting

who are this people?how they know aichi and how he knows them?  
and why he was acting so odd?and what will happen to kourin?  
wait for the next one


	3. the danger is approaching

inside a building

A young lady was walking towards her bedroom when she was found by two girls one a little taller with blue color hair and eyes with a gentle smile and the other one was shorter with blue eyes with orange hair and a teasing smile.

"what "

"well suiko and i thought if you like to go buy some clothes for the party"

kourin started to think about what dress she will show to aichi because in that night of the party she will confess to him and hope he feel the same way.

"you know i think suiko would look good in black don't you think kourin?"

"but rekka you know i don't like to wear to much black what do you think kourin? "

"..."

"kourin are you OK "

"hey kourin you don't look OK"

kourin shock face return when rekka started to talk about suiko wearing black which made her remember the black figure she saw today in the morning when she visited card capital.

"HEY WHERE IS TAKUTO"

she did not scream but she ask in a heavy tone and that made suiko and rekka open they're eyes wide.

"I think he is in the office "

with those word she walks to takuto and rekka and suiko worrying for the way she acted they follow her toward an office where a young man with light green pale color hair and golden eyes in a big desk and looking at documents and signing some papers and he notices kourin who rush to his offices with a scary face and suiko and rekka behind her.

"something wrong kourin "

he ask forgetting about the papers and focus his concern in kourin and just like him suiko and rekka focus in kourin

"takuto I need to know something but first"

kourin explain about the figure in black she meet with her friends and how she felt her hearth stopped the moment he saw her and how his aura give a feeling of horror for anyone who approaches him. After she finish her story takuto, suiko and rekka were shock to see the strong , serious kourin felt this way.

"takuto do you think its link joker again"

she ask with a weak voice hoping what happen 2 weeks will never repeat again

"no its link joker again but i don't know what treat is this one"

"I see but how you know its not link joker"

"link joker is energy that gives the hosted power but it also makes them forget who he/she is and challenge who ever he want not just missed so much people and looking just for one"

kourin thought about it and he was right when people were on link joker power they attack anyone and did not care who it was

"and also there were many strong fighters in there so why didn't he challenge any of you"

"maybe your right but if its not link joker so what is "

" I don't know but lets kept it a secret for aichi OK "

"OK, if you think this is the best for aichi them lets leave like that "

kourin understood what takuto is trying to do because knowing aichi he would just go to that person and do something stupid but kourin thinks if they kept this from him it would turn really bad in the end.

* Aichi *

she started to think about him and hope nothing happen to him.

At aichi sendou house

"I'm home"

aichi said it the moment he enter his home and taking his shoes off and putting on his sandals he walks towards the living room and sees his mother watching TV with her sister.

" Hey aichi "

" Hi emi"

" hey aichi are you going to the party "

" oh so you know about the party"

" yeah rekka invited me "

" I see"

Aichi was having a nice conversation with his sister until he catch the face of his mother who seems to be in a good mood, well she is always in a good mood but not as good as this. she is not even paying attention on the TV.

" uhm, emi is mom OK? "

" well... she's been like that ever since she read this letter "

" do you who send it "

" nope "

" i wonder from wh- "

Aichi took a look on the card and with he was shock to see form who it was.

Dear Aichi sendou

How you been all these years? hope fine because ever since you and your mom left  
and barely call or send any message we were worry about you and your mom but  
we saw you in tournaments and we were so happy to see you look so strong and I bet  
your mom is so happy that she can't stop smiling but that's obviously. You are a campione  
and talking about your mom how have she been? i hope you haven't give her any trouble also  
he says HI but this letter is not for just give you congratulations this letter is for you to know that  
I'll be visiting japan for some time and you and your mother are going to be the first one on my  
list of ( people I want to see) so be ready because this Friday on Christmas eve I'm on my way  
there so i hope you will like my visit there so ciao ciao decimo.

With love R.

Aichi felt powerless and drop on the floor the moment he finish reading that letter and

" why? from all the people why it has to be him? "

Emi who is looking at aichi with a surprise face because two people read this letter and both of them have two different reactions. One was her mother who is happy from reading this letter and there was aichi who has a face of some one who saw something he wasn't suppose to see. Emi took a look back to the letter and noticing somethings that made her confused.

* ever since you left, a campione, he says HI, visiting japan, ciao ciao,...decimo and...R? *

Emi look at the calendar and she started to think

* today is Wednesday 22 three day until Christmas and before that i need to find out what is going on *

some where in a airplane

Inside an airplane a man with a black fedora with thick orange stripe running across the asides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears as all-black suit with black boots is waiting inside the plane and hoping to depart as soon as possible.

" Benvenuto would you like to order something "

" No grazie signorina but I would like to know how long until we get to japan "

" Well if we kept this pace we will be there tomorrow in the afternoon "

" I see well if this going to be the scheduled than I'm taking another plane OH! and one more thing (click) "

The man in the black suit pointed his a gun at the young lady and that made her freak out

" uhm signore what are -"

" please tell the colombo famiglia if they try to touch my student thay will pay "

" you little (Bang) "

the lady try to shoot the man by using the gun the was under her hat but the moment she took it out the gun was send flying by another bullet. the girl throw a smoke bomb and use the opportunity to scape and leaving the man inside the plane.

" [ sigh ] if they want me to believe this at least would have put more people and not leaving me alone "

With those words the man left the plane and wall towards the airport to take another plane but first.

" Let's leave a message to the colombo famiglia...(BANG) "

the man pulled out his gun and shot the plane and the plane exploded leaving a ball of fire which made that all flights were canceled.

" A cazzo i should have waited to do this but well what's done its done "

The man look up at the sky and start thinking about his student in japan and hoping nothing bad has happened or will happen

* please be safe aichi *


	4. a friend has come

**sorry for taking so long, Let's just say i have some kind of business that i need to take care so i did not have time****in finishing this chapter but there you have it  
**

Thursday 23 2 days before Christmas

inside miyaki academy

there was a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes and black sailor uniform sitting in her desk as she keep looking outside the window and not realizing class was over.

" Is something wrong emi "

Emi heard a voice which belongs to her best friend

"oh no it's nothing mai is just that I been thinking that Aichi and my mom are not Japanese "

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU ME-"

emi rose from his desk and put his hands in the mouth of mai to stop screaming and looked around the room to see if nobody listened to her and hope that no rumors spread around the school.

" please mai don't scream"

" but emi what do you mean they are not Japanese "

" [sigh] well this got me curious "

Emi give the same letter to her friend and she read it but that did not made her think they are not Japanese.

"but emi this does not mean they are not Japanese maybe they visit that place before and came back "

"maybe you are right "

*but still *

mean while at miyaji academy

A young boy wearing a basic male uniform which is a black blazer with red linings along with a white formal shirt underneath it and a red necktie with short blue hair with Right hair bang is sitting with the head on the desk with a depressing look.

" MR, SENDOU"

the teacher call the boy who has an [ i want to die mood] and seems he is till not answering he goes to the boy and hit him in the head with his book.

" what happen"

"what happen is that we are going to have a talk after this class is over understand?"

" yes I'm sorry sir "

,and kourin stare at him not knowing what is going on with him so they waited for him at the club

" hello guys "

aichi enter with a depressing tone and every body was tired of this so naoki stood up and wall toward him and

"OK what's the deal aichi you look like you want to die" naoki say it in a teasing voice but

"please end me"

" W-what I'm just messing with you "

"you idiot how can you make aichi fell like that"

"shut up glasses! All i know is that aichi has been like that since the morning "

"now that i think about it aichi was pretty down lately "

"yeah did something happen "

kourin ask him while she place her hand on his shoulder and misaki sit in the opposite side of the table and naoki with shingo are standing there and thinking a way to cheer him on.

" no is just that i been feeling down that's all"

"i see well if it is like that may be you should stay at home if you don't feel well"

"yeah maybe you are right "

"by the way is any one ready for this party remember just in 2 days"

"actually is was pretty smart to have the party on Christmas don't you guys think"

everyone was very exciting about the party that is about to come in just 2 days. naoki says that in that day he will challenge every strong opponent, shingo is going to ask to take a photo or a hand shake, misaki is going there to have a good time, and the same goes for aichi .

"OK guys lets play some vanguard"

"OK"

the time pass and every one had a good time until they have to leave that club room and aichi was on his way home with misaki.

"so aichi are you planing to take emi to the party?"

"well yes since rekka invited her she's been so happy she can hardly wait"

"i see well I'm here so see you tomorrow yeah "

misaki says her goodbyes to aichi when she got to card capital and when straight up to the apartment and aichi walks towards his house but on the way back 3 persons appeared out of no where.

" you most be aichi sendou" person 1 said

" y-yes i-i am " he answer nervously

i forgot to activate my flame this is going to be bad in

" we will " person 2 said

"KILL YOU " person 3 said

*shot i can't stopped* in his mind

"try it "

a suddenly voice came from far away

"you are "

" is been a while no? decimo "

" yeah G you save me "

" what are brothers for? now lets begging "

**who is this boy ? and why did he say brothers **

**fin out in the next chapter. **


	5. G

the next day at school

" hello everyone " naoki said it when he saw shingo, misaki and kourin

"" hey there " all of them reply

" hum hey where is aichi" naoki ask

" no he is not here jet " shingo answer his question

"hi everyone" aichi voice was heard from behind them

" oye aichi what took yo- hey aichi what happen ? "

naoki ask aichi who is covert in bandages at his nose and cheeks

" I'm OK.. yesterday i fell on the street hehehe " he saying that while making a wry smile

" OK let's go " naoki say it

they got to the school entrance and they noticed some students mostly the girls are still looking at the entrance of the building

" did something happen akira "

" MISAKI YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPEN " akira said in a amaze voice

" w-what happen " misaki ask to her friend who still have sparkle in her eyes

" this cute boy came to school and you should it seen him he was so cute and hot " akira said it

" how did he look like " misaki ask

" i-i don't have words to describe him " akira answer her

" everyone let's go to class "

everyone nodded to him and when to they're class room misaki and akira went up stair and aichi ,naoki,and kourin stay it in the first floor and they see all the students including the teacher looking at the door

" hey sensei? "

" HEY SENSEI " naoki scream and all the student including the teacher jump from the surprise

" MR. ISHIDA why did you scream? " he ask

" i was trying to snap out of you because you people were looking else where "

" OH sorry about that "

" NO problem boss "

shingo lower his elbows in regret , kourin just close her eyes and a [sigh] came from her while aichi just kept his wry smile,

All was going OK, the teacher talking ,shingo listening but at the same time looking at his idol at his back and tuning again a his teacher, kourin is looking at a magazine for tomorrow party and aichi was looking at the teacher until he was shock to see a boy who suddenly enter his class room a boy with silver hair,blue eyes, and wearing the same uniform of his school

" uhm hello I'm the new student "

" OH so you are the student who transfer from Italy " the teacher ask at the silver hair

" yes that's me " he said it

"come and introduce your self " the teacher ask the boy and took some steps and face the student and he introduce himself to all of them

" hello my name is Galileo Gabino and as you heard from sensei I'm a transfer student from Italy "

" WOOOOOOOOW " all the boys shouted

" SO COOOOOOL " all the girls shouted too

while the boy is still standing there all he was capable of do is making a wry smile and scratching his head and he took a look around to see what kind of people is in his class room when he notices a boy with blue hair and blue eyes with a right hair bang who is having the same expression in his face.

" D-D-D-D...DECI- "before he could finish he saw the boy putting his finger on his mouth telling him to not to say anything and he understood.

" were you about to say something Mr. gabino "

"oh no nothing "

aichi just sigh in relief that he didn't say decimo.

" well OK Mr. gabino why don't you sit next to aichi sendou (SMACK) " a big sound was heard in the whole classroom turn to see from where it came all they see is a blue hair boy with the head stuck at the table but got up quickly and show his forehead all red and with a wryly smile and saying " s-sorry i felt a little sleepy "

" Mr. sendou do we need to have another talk " the teacher said in a angry tone which made aichi stood up and say

" N-n-no sir, it won't happen again "

" good so Mr. gabino please sit next to the boy who just got call "

" OK sir " he walk and sit next to the blue hair boy and try to not make any contact until Monday when they return to the school but

" Incontriamoci sul tteto della scuola (meet me on the school rooftop) aichi said it in a low voice while looking at the desk and hoping that nobody heard and he heard " OK ci vediami li ( OK I'll see you there) and pick up his head and look at the teacher but what he did not know is a beautiful girl with green eyes heard that little conversation.

* what was that? * she thought this in her head and keeping her eyes the boy in front of her with curious eyes

at the end of the class

" hey gabino you don't mind if I'll show you around the school " a girl came follow by a group of girls

" sorry girls but i need to go somewhere " he answer at the girls and started to walk towards the rooftop

" hey aichi let's go play VANGUARD " naoki approach him with a cheering tone hoping to beat aichi but

"sorry guys but I'll be late so don't wait for me " he said it and getting of his desk he goes to the door and leave leaving naoki with a puzzle face.

" hey guys ready to go, hum where is aichi " misaki ask after suddenly appearing in they're classroom

" he left " naoki said in a sad tone

" hey misaki why are you doing here " misaki's friend akira ask her after seeing her friend in other classroom.

" i came to pick this guys but aichi left" misaki said it'

" hum...OH if you are talking about aichi i think i saw him walking towards the rooftop " akira said it leaving naoki,shingo, and misaki in doubt

" lets go check him out " a girl with bright blond hair and green eyes suggested it

" why kourin " naoki ask

" before aichi left he and the new kid did have a small conversation but i couldn't understand because they were talking with another language "

all started to stare at each other and agreeing in what kourin say. they got out of the classroom and head towards the rooftop and they got to the door but they noticed the door was close but they decided to slide the door a little. and as soon they opened it they were able to show a conversation between a blue hair boy and a silver hair boy.

(Aichi's POW)

" G what brings you to this school" i ask to a boy with silver hair blue eyes and same age as i wait for him to tell me why is he here.

" Decimo would you believe me if i told you he make me come to this school " G say it because he thinks i will know who is he talking about and sadly i know who is he talking about.

" Yes G i believe you, knowing him that is true " he is my childhood friend so i trust him a lot " but G how did you know i am coming to this school " i add this

" To be honest i thought you were going to another school since this school only cares about studies and sports " he answer my while scratching his head and making a faint smile but well i wouldn't be surprise because

" leaving that so G how's your famiglia doing and mostly the [ I'll bite you to death ] trouble maker " ( i really like the prace so I'm keeping in it ) i know his famiglia since some time ago and i'm worry about them but mostly that guy.

" He's fine Decimo but the only thing " i knew what he is about to say next " He won't stop trying to fight R, he always attack him that i stop counting after sometime" i knew it

" Well he is that kind of person so he should be alright " he will never change will he " Oh yeah thanks for yesterday, you did help me out with those three men " i remember when he came in a great time yesterday night.

" No problem but are you ok you did get shot in the arm" he ask my with a worry face

"I'm OK you know me better them anyone that it takes a lot more than that to take my out" i say it while message my left arm

" yeah i know but do you have any idea why they attack you "

" no i don't have any idea " i answer him while scratching my head

" well we have to find out sooner or later but let's leave that to the side. hey Decimo have you decided you're guardians yet " he ask me

" yes i have decided my guardians although i dough they would like the idea "

" but well you will ask them right? "

" yes i will tell them tomorrow "

" OK, i hope they agreed with you. but well Decimo I'm leaving lasciate guidare il diosi ( let the god guide you) " he said it as he jump from the rooftop and before that happen i say to him

" lo stesso vale anche per te amico mio ( the same goes for you too my friend " and he desapier from

" he will never change in his dramatic exit.. ouch man this arm is going to be in pain for sometime " i feel the pain in my arm y trying to stay calm but

" aichi " a voice freak me out and from all the people i didn't want to find out there she was a beautiful girl with bright blonde hair, and green eyes and pale skin is looking at me with a worry face but no just her my other friends naoki, misaki, misaki's friend akira, shingo.

" what is it kourin " i ask hopping she will not ask sometime i can't answer

" aichi show me your arm " and that is one of the question i did not want to heard


	6. the party

I have decide aichi guardians

sky ring aichi ( weapon: gloves)

storm ring naoki ( weapon: crossbow)

cloud ring kai ( weapon: gun)

sun ring kamui ( weapon: boxin gloves)

rain ring leon ( weapon: sword)

lightning ring miwa ( weapon: shield)

mist ring ren ( weapon: staff)

here are aichi's guardians but they'll become his guardians later so let's move on.

(aichi pov )

" aichi show me your arm " she ask me with a worry and a little angry tone.

" why? is something on it " i answer with a lame excuse but i hope that lame excuse will work but.

" don't play like a innocent boy we heard that boy saying you got shot at your arm " she scream at me and having some tears in her eyes and this is something don't want to tell her.

" no I'm OK " i answer her in trying to act cool but i wasn't able to trick them and when i noticed naoki was behind me and graph my left arm

"w-wait naoki w-what are you doing " i try to shake of naoki but he was to strong and he pull my sleeve up is it shows my white long sleeve t-shirt a a big bloodstain, man my wound has opened.

" AICHI IF YOUR SO CALL OK! CAN YOU TELL MY WHAT THIS IS " all of them where shock to see my arm with bloodstain that is no does not stop bleeding

" I'm OK this happen because you pull me and that opened up my wound " naoki just kept his mouth close and i take a look to all of them and before something bad happend the bell rang.

" oh no let's go guys or we will be late " i just move to the side a leve my friends " come on " i yell at them and when downstairs " this is not my day "

( kourin pow )

we all saw aichi leaving us while fixing his jacket and covering his sleeve that shows his bloodstain dreaping all over the floor

" so what do we do " naoki ask as he sees his friend blood that is left in his hand

" i think we should take him to the hospital after school " misaki suggested and we all agreed to that .

" uhm guys" shingo started to talk " do you think aichi got injured by that man " our mood became cold at the moment we remember that guy who was looking for aichi.

" there is one way to find out " i said it with a strong tune

" but how " naoki question me

" we need to find that new boy and made him tell us "

" do you think he will answer " shingo ask and naoki rest his hand on his shoulder

"if that happens we will force him " all of us agree and we return to our class room. when we saw aichi sitting there but he has a pale face and holding his left arm with his right hand it seems he is in pain.

*aichi please be OK *

sometime have pass the teacher still teaching but he had to stop many times to see if aichi is ok he has been sweating for so long almost fall from his desk. this have been happening for 30 minutes and aichi still the same.

" kourin tatsunagi " the teacher got me out of my mind

" yes sensei " i answer him

" please solve this problem "

" yes " i got up o my sit and walk towards the board and try to solve this problem [ SMACK ] all of the sudden a big sound of some thing falling Echo all the classroom and when i turn around i see aichi was on the floor and many students are trying to wake him up but it does not work

" aichi " i rush to aichi and check his face. his has a pale face and it seems he is cold " call for help " i yell at the teacher that run outside the classroom and look for help while i hold aichi in my arm and embrace him. his cold and shivering, i hold aichi strong so he will stop shivering.

"aichi"

(aichi pov)

the moment i open my eyes i was in a know roof and i can heard a bip the is coming from my side and i took a lokk around the room and is all white. with many devices

" what happen?" i take a look at my and i'm in my school uniform but my left sleeve is cut from my hand to shoulder and the hole where i got shot is cover with bandage and i don't feel the pain anymore.

[ sound of a flame ]

a sound i heard and it seens is close when i look down at my ring that is creating a orange flame whinck made me fell in peace [ the door open ] but it disapears when the door open and i see emi and mom entering the mom

" aichi " emi runs towards me and hugs my while my mom says " i'll call the others " and leaves and emi stopped hugging me and ask me.

" aichi what happen? are you alright ? " she seens really worry

" i'm ok..what happen " i ask because i don't know how i got here

" they say you suddenly faint at school and well they brougth you here " emi told me what happen to me and how i got here [the door open once again] when the door open and i got surprise to i see naoki,shingo,misaki,akira and kourin with a relief expresion but what got me more surprise

i see G behind them with both hands together and saying sorry.

" aichi we know every thing " what naoki say it right in front of my mom and emi...wait don't tell me they know about " we know in your way home 2 gangs where fighting and you got shot because of a lost bullet " naoki said it with strong eyes that show anger as well and I'm confused when i take i look at G he move his lips saying " just go with the flow ".

" yeah some people started shooting and i got shot " i hope they believe it

" well know that your OK are you ready for the party " naoki suddenly told me about a party and i take a good look around i see him in black suit with a red shirt and black tie, misaki is wearing a purple dress with white high heels and shingo is the same as naoki but the difference is he is wearing a white shirt. kouring is in normal clothes and i got confuse.

" uhm " kourin realize that i was looking at her and trying to explain " i came here to check you out so i came like that but i need to return " i see so she came to check me out and she have to return to get ready.

"thank you kourin " i thank her since she can all the way her to see me.

" no problem aichi " he told me with an smile

"oh so your awake that's a good thing" the doctor came to my room and told me " you can leave but don't use to much that arm or the wound will open again"

"OK sir " i got up from the bed and say " you guys can go to ahead I'm going home and get ready " they all agreed and left the room " let's go home "

my mom told me and i and emi left the hospital

out side tatsunagi corp.

they were many men in suit out side of tatsunagi corporation waiting for a the signal to enter when

"whose there " some one approch from the street a man with a black fedora with thick orange stripe running across the asides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears as all-black suit with black boots. appear out of nowhere and say to the men

"I'm a friend of the Colombo family i came to help " he said it with a big smile in you his face.

" i see so you know our target right? " on of those man ask him and with the same smile he say "

" of course. he is Vongola Teth, aichi sendou "

**aichi is been target once again? but the question is will he survive this attack or what will happend?**


	7. true feeling are reveal

at the party

aichi pov

i got to the party hall with emi and i saw many familiar face team SIT, Team handsome, Team ceaser, and many more but with a sad look

" What happen guys " i ask them with a worry face and they change that look the moment they saw me

"Aichi " all of them came to me in a rush with team handsome checking me and koutei from team ceaser asking me " are you ok? we heard you got shot " i was shock to heard him.

" where did you heard that? " i ask them and he pointed a group from the far left side of the room and that group was naoki,shingo,misaki,kamui,miwa and kai and when they got a look at me who is been surrounded by this people all pointed at naoki who just like G he is saying I'm sorry.

" well, like you see I'm OK "

yes i was worry that you didn't come with them " koutei seen really happy that i came and I'm happy that they didn't ask me something else " by the way nice ring you have there " he seems to noticed my Vongola ring

"yeah i got it from the internet " that the same lied i told miwa when he ask me about the ring

" uhm i never knew internet sell this kinds of rings " koutei seen to take a liking at my ring

" yeah well guys i need to go my friend are waiting for my "

" OK but becarefull aichi " he told me that inside and not outside

" i will " i left them and when to my group and i found misaki scolding naoki for letting the cat out of the bag.

" really you don't know the meaning of kept it a secret " misaki say it in a angry tone

" I'm sorry boss " right now naoki is in no condition to fight back

" hey there aichi "

" hello sendou "

i hear two voices one is in a happy tone and i know that belongs to ren and the other one is a serious one which belongs to leon.

" leon and ren how are you" i ask them since is been sometime

" I'm OK aichi and happy as always " ren answer me in his cheerful voice.

" the wind blows strong sendou " leon answer me in his normal way of talking which is always a mystery but I'll think it means he's OK

" what about you we heard what happen "

" yes sendou but if you are here it means your wing is strong "

" yes I'm OK but the doctor say i need to relax my arm " why bother trying to covert it and i take a look at misaki and well still the same scolding him

" ladies and gentlemen may have your attention " we heard takuto voice and we move our point of view to him

" thank you for coming to this celebration and well even tough we fought that treat we still here safe and sound let's remember how we won... that's because you are strong in mind and in the game so let's celebrate this bright night" all the people are cheering my group is happy just the same as ren but asaka it seems she is trying to take ren to the dance floor, she is wearing a one piece dark blue dress with same color high heels and ren is in a the same color he wears at his school. tetsu is using the a black suit and pants with a green shirt. leon is using a blue toxido with a white tie and sharlene and her sister jillian are in the same dress with coincist in a light blue dress with a white rose in the shoulder and white high heels.

" now please with a applause to ultra-rare " takuto suiko, rekka and kourin step to the middle of the room

" hello every one " suiko smile at seeing every body " tonight is a special one because today we are not just celebrating celebrating Christmas so those who want to say something to some one special say now or be silence for life" suiko said it as she wink her left eye.

" now let's see who can party non-stop until he or she can not longer move " rekka challenging all of us

" now enjoy the party " and with kourin finishing those words, all of us begin to celebrate but i got distracted to see suiko, rekka and mostly kourin. suiko is wearing a black dress with red high heels and rekka has a dress with the same color hair but a bit more clear and kourin is wearing a white color dress with with high heels and a scarf hanging around her neck... she look beautifull.

" aichi..aichi ..AICHI " naoki scream so laud that all the guest turn to see me

" what is it " i trying to covert my embarrassment but it not working

" nothing just kept staring at kourin " naoki told me with a smile and not just him smiling at me miwa, kamui, misaki, shingo and even kai are smiling,

" well i need to go " i try to escape from there but

" good luck aichi " naoki teasing finally reach my head and i walk straight to kourin and the others

kourin pov

we just finish presenting the party and walk straight to our table where we can see every body having fun and having a good time and they really need it since this incident.

" this party seems to be a great one don't you think girls " rekka who is sitting next to me make a peace Sign while saying that.

" yeah it's a big event and also they are cute boys don't you think...kourin "suiko is trying to get on my nerves but is true many boys came but my eyes are already attach to.

" AICHI " from far aichi name was yell and all of the guest turn to see aichi who is sitting with a red face

" now that aichi name came let's talk about him " rekka started the conversation about aichi

" that seems like a good idea " and suiko follow it

" why would we do that " i ask because nothing good can come from rekka ideas.

" to know him better "

" i agreed with her " rekka and suiko are working together in this part and i can't see a way out of it.

" so kourin is true that aichi got shot because he fought some gangs " i was shock to heard that from rekka. where did she heard that?.

" yes some people say he beat them to death " that shock me even more.

" W-where did you heard that " i ask them with a shocking tone because i know those two things are just a lied

" well the part aichi fighting some gang to death, i think is just a rumor but the part from he got shot came from the boy with red hair who told me I'm short "she said it in a happy and angry tone at the moment he remenber naoki.

" that guy! does the meaning of kept it a secret he doesn't understand " i fell really angry at him... that it the next time i see him I'll

" uhm k-kourin " a voice came from behind me and i recognize this voice it belongs to

" hi aichi " rekka voice came is a teasing way

" hi rekka, suiko " aichi greed them and then he face me

" k-kourin may talk to you alone " he ask me with a red face and his eyes are trying to look away from my...don't tell me he.

" o-ok aichi " i got up of the desk and follow him

aichi and i walk to a balcony and we stay in silence for sometime but aichi was really nervous he can barely stay still and it making me nervous too but that part of him is cute

" is a beautiful night " aichi started the conversation

" yes its is " he replay

" aichi how long have been since we meet " i ask

" well like 2 years... hehehehehe " he started laughing

" what's so funny " i ask him because i have the feeling he is laughting at me

" well many things have happen these two years,... me starting playing vanguard, going to tournaments, my spyqualia, winning regional, going to the circuit, fighting to save cray and earth , going to mijaki , creating our club, going to our camp, and link joker.

all of those moments i see you grow stronger aichi every time you play i see you strong and brave aichi and I'm happy about it .

" i meet my new friends the gold paladins and many more "

you gain many friends event friends you never think you will have .

" those were the happiest moments of my life "

and mine's too aichi

" but what really got me real happy is...meeting you kourin "

i was shock to heard his words, i never knew he fell that way for me.

" you help me a lot with my spyqualiam. giving me blonde ezel, and help me train for the circuit and don't forget our club the one you help me with and that thank you so much from the bottom of my hearth "

" sod " that's when i started crying his words made me so happy.

" k-kourin d-don't cry did i say something wrong?.. AH kourin? i hug aichi because i can't hide my feeling anymore.

" i feel the same way aichi...i feel happy to meet all of you mostly you.. aichi. i-i-i love you " with those words he open his eyes widely and he hug me back " i...love you kourin " we look at each other and our lips were to touch when.

[BOOOOM] all of a big explosion was heard " what was that " aichi look away from me " i don't know " i did the same " let's go see, OK " he told me as he walk to the party " yeah ".

aichi pov

we return to the party to see all of the guest in the floor some are unconscious and other are trying to get up...wait

"EMI" i scream and hope she is OK

"AICHI" she scream back to me and i was able to find her she seems OK it looks kamui use his body as a shield

" ARE YOU GUYS OK " all of the naoki,shingo,misaki,kai,miwa,leon,ren,asaka,tetsu,sharlene, jillian, suiko,rekka and takuto seens to be ok " it seems they did not get caught by the explosion

" AICHI RUN " naoki yell at me to run

" RUN FROM WHO " i didn't know how to react i see my friends all worry for me when they should worry about them.

" AICHI BEHIND YOU " he scream at me again

" Ciaossu " i turn around and i see a men with a fedora with black clothes holding a gun at me

"this guy don't tell me " as i thought in my mind, i see more men in black and the guy holding the gun say " come and die in a instant " i understood who he was and what he was trying to do so i push kourin to the side and [BANG] the sound of the gun shotting was heard and.

"""""""""AICHI""""""""" all i could heard was the voices of my friend as they see the bullet hitting my head and after that all became black.

**it seems aichi die? or who know what will happen next?**


	8. the showdonw

naoki pov

we were all shock to see our best friend got killed right in-front of our on eyes kai,miwa, and kamui who just woke up but was able to see what happen to aichi are looking at the man in black with hatred, ren is hugging asaka as tetsu is hugging suiko, and leon is hugging sharlene and jillian who are covering they're mouth with they're hands and kourin is in the floor with a face event more shocking than all of us.

"A...a...a" her little sister fainted when she saw that.

" thank you for killing him " one of those man said it at the man who just shot aichi

" Oh yeah i forgot " he take some fabric gloves and threw them at aichi's body

" Hey isn't she kourin " one of the men pointed at kourin who still in shock. and all of the rest face her

" yes she is " one of those men started to approaching kourin who still not moving.

" DON'T TOUCH HER " rekka yell at them and he was more surprise to see rakka and then suiko.

" but if isn't ultra rear? HEY guys you know what this means " he said it a mischievous smile as they walk to kourin, rekka and sukio and we are going to protected them but the problem is kourin she is to far and she is not moving

" it means that you are going to get your butts kick if you dare to touch them " the man who shot aichi said it as he sit in a chair

" what are you talking about " one of the men turn to see the man sitting and ask him

" what I'm saying is if you don't want to get hurt you people better run " the man suggested the others to run...wait did he say aichi but he killed aichi .

" what are you talking about? who are you ? " one of the men stated to ask him question

" i am the strongest hitman in all the world REBORN " when he say who he was all of those men begin to shake and others fall others didn't move

and also I'm aichi's home tutor isn't it right...aichi? " he say, what he is to aichi and when he say aichi name

" guaaaa" an scream was heard and all of us turn to see a man knock out and kourin no longer there.

" w-what did you do " the man looked at the reborn guy with an angry expression and "guaaa" we heard another scream and another guy is knock out

" w-what is going on " the man scream as he take a look all around the room

" where are you looking at, I'm right here " we did not noticed until now a boy with blue hair and wearing a black suit a dark blue shirt with black pants and black shoes and hugging a girl with light blonde hair and bright green eyes who has her head resting in his shoulder and crying like there is no tomorrow.

" y-you but h-how " all of the men and even us are shock to see aichi standing there with kourin " boss look a him closely" the boss began to shake after seen aichi who is wearing a pair of metal gloves with an X on them and his blue eyes turn into orange color and in his forget a orange flame the same color as his eyes appear.

" naoki please take care of kourin " in an instant aichi appeared in front of me as he pass kourin who didn't want to let go of him " don't worry kourin I'll be OK " with those words kourin let go of him " is every body OK " he ask us as he take a look around we all nodded " great what about you emi " he look at emi who is till unconsciousness in kamui arms " kamui take care of emi "  
as he rose up, kamui give an " OK "

" so you guys are the responsible of this right ? " he ask ask he walk closer to those men.

" is this really aichi...the aichi we know " misaki ask

" i don't know but i can understand your question " in front of us there is a boy has a calm face that is not showing any fear of fighting against those people, his eyes are calm just like his expesion and his voice was calm and strong, in peace he did not speak the same way he usually use.

" so why are you here " he ask

" we came to kill you " one of the man say

" try it "

aichi pov

" over my death body " is a get close to the men, they pointed they're guns at me so i was going to move dodge but my friend are behind me so i decided to be there shield by using my flame.

" shield " as i call shield my ring began to glow and my flames began to burst and a shield of flames was able to protect my friends " every one get down " they listening to me " here i go " i get close to one man i punch him in the guts and i punch another one who was behind me and i felt danger to my left and got close to the man and punch him in the face after that to my right, later in front , back .

" how does he do that? is like he know what will happen next " one of my enemies scream as he is shooting at me and i was able to see the bullets so i dodge them all " i-impossible "

" no that is possible " reborn who still sitting in the chair said it to the man "let's just say is in his blood "

" but ho-guaaaaa" before he could finish i give him a good punch in his guts.

" this is crazy I'm leaving" "me too " " don't leave me behind " they all started running towards the exit

" i won't let you " i was about to stop them but

" aichi stop " reborn stopped me. i did not understand why reborn stop me until i sense.

"..." this feeling i know this power " Don't tell me "

naoki pov

we were so shock to see the fragile boy who always get scare when he is nervous putting on a fight with all of this person and did not get a single hit

" this is crazy I'm leaving" "me too " don't leave me behind " those men began to run to the door as they see they do not have enough strength to beat aichi

" i won't let you " he was about to attack them when

" aichi stop " this reborn guy stop aichi right in the meddle of the attack when we see aichi with widen eyes

"...Don't tell me " aichi turn to see those men running to the door until they stop as they see black flames appear out of no where and three men in clack clothes with with bandage covering they're faces came out of that fire... they look exactly like that guy from before

" we can to arrest those who broke the law " on of those three said it as they started to catch every of those person involved " as well for you two reborn and vongola decimo " he pointed at reborn and aichi who is standing there and he look back at reborn and he nodded.

" OK ill go with you as long as you don't go near my friends " he pointed at all of us as he started walking to that man " and what about the others " he said it as he check all around the room and see more people " they are unconscious so they did not see this, so is OK right? " aichi was in front of the man in black as he say " yes you are right " as he say that they started to disepier

" ACIHI " kourin stood up a scream aichi name

" don't worry I'll see you tomorrow at card capital " as he say that he disapier from the room

" well~ it seems my work here is done " reborn got up from the chair and walk to all of us as he approach kamui he said " is emi OK " he ask to kamui

" yes but more importantly what did you do to bro " he ask the same question we wanted to ask

" sorry but if you want to know ask him your self and since you people are the only ones who saw this i bet he would ask some of you people to become his guardian "

" guardians... wait when aichi and that new kid were talking in the rooftop of the school he say something about guardians " i told him what i heard and

" well if you want to know more why dot you all people visit this place tomorrow you are all invited " he give us an address to a house near the ocean

" hey i want to know something else " kourin was the one who ask

" yes , what is " he replay

" are you our enemy or our friend " silence was brought to the room

" hehehehe " he started laughing

" what so funny? " she ask him

" you all be death if i was your enemy " he tell us that

"if you want aichi to tell you everything them come to this place to tomorrow all of you. well good bye i have to go see a friend "

" wait " emi woke up from her sleep

" yes what is it " he replay

" what would happen to aichi "

" don't worry go to the place like 11:00 and you see "

as soon as he say that he desapier in black flames leaving us behing and after he was gone all the room became silence.

" I'm going there " kourin was the one who broke the silence " i want to know if aichi is alright " as she stood up and began to look at all of us

" i'm gong as well " the next one was emi " i want to see my brother " after that every body nodded

" let's meet at 10 here " as she say that we all begin to try to wake up our friends... aichi tomorrow we will know who you really are


End file.
